Naruto: The Last Necromancer
by dart93
Summary: When looking through the archives for good jutsu, 8 year old Naruto hears a voice calling to him. Going to the voice he finds a living book called The Necronomicon that calls him 'Master'. With the book, he will use it to become a Necromancer Supernaruto
1. Chapter 1: The Necronomicon

Naruto: The Last Necromancer

_Chapter 1: The Necronomicon  
(Pronounced-Neck-row-nama-con)_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Necronomicon speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

_In here, young master_

Naruto's head snapped up, "W-who's there" he stuttered in fear of being found. Here he was, 8 years old and sneaking into the Hokage's tower to 'borrow' a few scrolls like he had done many times before. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he was being held back and sabotaged by the teachers in the ninja academy so that he would fail. Like them putting genjutsu on all the tests he took or never giving him a chance at Taijutsu when he went up against an instructor. They didn't really have to do anything to him for Ninjutsu, try as he might; he just didn't have any chakra control and didn't know how to improve it.

Naruto looked around for a second before waving it off as a figment of his imagination and returning to his current mission of finding worthwhile jutsus to barrow.

_This way, follow the voice_

Dropping the scroll he had picked up, Naruto spun around.

_Over here Master_

Naruto walked forward and froze, sitting on a black marble pedestal, was an old brown leather book bound together by a black strap with a silver buckle. It glowed with an eerie black aura that strangely, felt welcoming and seemed to draw him to it.

_Master finally you've arrived, I've waited centuries for one of his line to come and clam my power_

Naruto felt confused, "What do you mean, who or what are you" he asked.

The book seemed to pulse slightly; _I'm sorry master, where are my manners, I am the Necronomicon better known as 'The Book of the Dead'. I was created many centuries ago to hold the secrets of the Necromancer and his heirs._

"Necromancer, what's that" Naruto questioned, scratching his head and walking closer to the book that seemed to pulse stronger with his every step.

_A necromancer is a master of death; one that kills his enemies then commands them in death. They can take a dead body and bring it back to life as a zombie, an ever-loyal slave that would follow their orders even if it meant it's destruction._

Naruto listened closely as the book listed off some of the things a necromancer could do. After it finished Naruto jumped up and said, "I want to be a Necromancer"

_And you can. _It told him

Naruto leapt forward and grabbed the book, "Really!" he exclaimed, excited.

_Yes you can, you are after all able to hear me and pick me up barehanded, which means you are a descendant of the first necromancer_

Naruto gave a wide grin before hugging the book closely to his chest and hopping around the room.

"Yatta, when do we start?" he asked excitedly looking at the front cover.

The book made a humming sound, _… right about… now_

Naruto looked at the book questioningly, "Huh" he said, waiting for something to happen.

_Ah sorry… I meant now_

Naruto dropped the book to the floor, causing some accumulated dust to fly into the air and gripped his head in pain. Around his body the same black eerie glow surrounded him and started seeping into his body. Pain erupted through his whole body and he felt like his whole body was breaking apart. His fingers burned and felt like they were being ripped off and reattached, his limbs felt like they were being reduced to dust then reforming only to repeat the process again. His chest and stomach felt like they were being stretched, compressed, burnt, and frozen all at the same time. But his eyes, they were by far the worst, pain that couldn't be described flooded his system, warm liquid fell down his cheeks and his eyelids were clinched together tightly.

The pain went on for what felt like hours and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Standing up on his shaky legs, Naruto stumbled and caught himself on the pedestal. His eyes were still shut but when he opened them everything seemed clearer and more defined.

Righting himself, Naruto took a shaky step towards the book and picked it up.

_I'm truly sorry master but it had to be done, your body had so many impurities in it and was in such bad shape, I was forced to purge your body of everything that wasn't suppose to be there and had to reform a lot of your physical body. Don't worry though, I made sure not to change anything major, just hardened your bones, strengthened your musicals, gave you brain a tune up, and well… fixed some of the effects that malnourishment had on things like you height and more… personal area._

Had Naruto's brain been left unaffected, he would have wondered what the book meant, but seeing as he was a lot smarter than before he instantly knew what it meant and blushed.

"Well what now" He asked, surprised that his voice had deepened just a little bit.

_Well first master, we need to go to your ancestors' hidden compound_

Naruto nodded slowly, "Ok, but I don't know where it is and seeing as it would have been hundreds of years since it has been used, wouldn't it be unusable" he asked, already enjoying his improved intelligence

_Yes I see your point, but your ancestor still had a compound filled with a lot of useful thing there and with some work, it could easily be made livable again_

----------X----------

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP * *BEEP* *CRUNCH*

An invisible force sent the annoying creation known as an alarm clock across the room, ending it's beeping foe good. Naruto Uzumaki rolled over and groaned into his red body pillow. He had that dream again, the one where he had first leant of the dark arts of a necromancer and turned down its path. That faithful night happened over 2 years ago and it was still fresh in his mind.

The day after he had left his apartment, planning on finding the compound after he went up to the Hokage to tell him that he wanted to stop going to the academy and for the old man to stay out of his life, much to the old fire shadows shock and sorrow. That memory was also still fresh in his mind… actually everything was fresh in his mind. Perhaps the book had given him more that a tune up, it was more of a high performance replacement. But anyway lets check out the memory.

----------X----------

Naruto strode up the stairs of the Hokage tower dressed in his orange jumpsuit and green goggles, much to his and the books displeasure. Over his shoulder was his tan book sack that use to hold what few academy books he had along with some extra ninja equipment that he had stolen before.

But today, instead of carrying his all his books, it carried only one, the Necronomicon. Funny thing really, at first he had put it in with all his other books, not wanting to be seen with it so soon or leave it at the apartment and risk someone breaking in to trash the place and possibly steal or destroy it, but during his walk to the tower he noticed his bag getting lighter and when he used his new mental connection to question the book about it, he found out that the Necronomicon had the ability to absorb other books that it touched if it desired. A vary useful thing too, seeing as it wouldn't gain any weight or become any larger, always staying about a foot tall, 9 inches wide, and 2 inches thick.

Walking past the secretary who glared at him he stopped and returned it before turning and leaving her frozen in fear, terrified at what she saw in his eyes.

Naruto walked right up to the Hokage's door and started to waltz right on in, or would have if the pair of ANBU guarding the door didn't sidestep right in his way.

"Move," he told them

They didn't listen, only crossed their arms and let out a small amount of killing intent.

Naruto instantly knew that these two hated him, so it was only fair he showed the same hostility towards them.

Raising his fist he said, "Move before I make you, I need to see the old man"

One of the ANBU scoffed, "Yea right you little D-brat, besides Hokage-sama doesn't have time for -URK"

Naruto cut him off by punching him as hard as he could right in the balls, which was pretty hard seeing as his muscles were now more developed, thanks to his book.

The ANBU fell to the ground, holding his balls in pain and squealing like a girl. Naruto looked at the other ANBU and pulled his fist back to do the same, but seeing this the other quickly opened the door and moved away from him in fear.

Stepping onto the fallen ANBUs back, Naruto walked into the old mans office and shut the door.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the academy" he asked, glancing up at Naruto, before looking back down to move some papers out of the way.

Naruto walked up and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk while Sarutobi moved his papers away, and said, "I don't want to go to the academy any longer"

Sarutobi dropped the stack he had been moving and looked up to Naruto, thinking that it was a joke, only to freeze at Naruto's serious face, devoid of any humor.

"Why Naruto, I thought you wanted to be a ninja so that you could be the Hokage," he asked generally confused.

Naruto sighed, "I do want to be the Hokage old man, but lets face it, the village hates me"

Sarutobi knew that Naruto was right, the village was vary bigoted, "You just have to give them a chance, Naruto"

Naruto scoffed, "I have old man, 8 years I have given them multiple chances, the stores wont let me in and if they do they overprice anything I want to buy; in the streets I have to listen to them call me names and dodge things they throw at me; and in the academy they sabotage me at every turn, put genjutsu on my tests to make sure I fail, never give me a chance at Taijutsu, and don't even help me with chakra control so I can't do any Ninjutsu. But you know what the worst part is… you, you constantly lie to me about why they hate me, who my parents are, and don't even do anything when they attack me, from this day forward, Hokage-sama, you are to stay out of my life, in 4 years from now I will take the final exams in the academy and the only times I will acknowledge you is during a mission briefing, debriefing, or when it is needed. Other than that, have a nice day"

After he left that day he followed the books directions to the necromancer compound, which was hidden within and under what is now the Hokage monument. Appears that the necromancer who built the place was there way before the ninja village.

----------X----------

Letting go of the large pillow, he groaned again and banished any of those thoughts. What done was done, no need to wallow in the past. Flipping the red bed sheet over, he sat up and grabbed the black comforter at the foot of the bed before pulling it up to cover his head and gripping onto the pillow once again.

His breathing slowed, he knew that he would soon be back in the world of dreams where anything could happen and not even the sky was out of reach.

_Master, wake up_, came the voice of the Necronomicon over their mental link.

Naruto groaned again, he hated mornings. He was more of a night person; his pale skin was testament of that. Over the two years he had been with the Necronomicon, the book seemed to not only grow attached to him, probably from not having a master for such a long time, but also became something akin to a mother hen. Always waking him up in the early hours of the morning, and making sure he studied. (Which wasn't that hard, seeing as it was the only book needed)

_Master wake up now, you have another minion to create_

That did it.

Letting go of his pillow, Naruto rolled over to the edge of the large and sat up. Putting his feet on cold polished wood floor, he stood up and slowly made his way over to his 4-drawer dresser. After rummaging around in all the drawers he pulled out a plain pair of black pants, a white tank top, and a pair of black tabi socks. Then made his way to the bathroom he had to build, which was easy after a few quick lesions with the Necronomicon and a few guided spells afterward. A walk in shower with crystal glass, a five foot marble counter with four cabinets and silver sinks, a large tub big enough to fit two easily and still have room to be comfortable, and marble floors to match along with a plush rug to keep from slipping if the floor got wet was no easy task, even with the Necronomicon's help.

It didn't take long for him to finish his shower or brush his now snow-white teeth and pale blonde hair.

Looking in the mirror Naruto observed himself. His once bright spiky blonde hair was now paler and had a few white streaks in it, it still spiked, but mostly to the back. His fingernails had hardened to about the same density of steel and had a small point to them.

Grinning, Naruto inspected his teeth in the mirror. Just like his fingernails they had hardened but only his K-9s had pointed. Something he was glad about too, imagine what it would be like to have a mouth full of white pointed teeth that were just as hard, if not harder than steel.

The last difference he could see was his eyes. While they didn't change colors, they did however change shades. Instead of having bright blue eyes that mimicked the sky, they had dulled and paled just like his hair. Now when one of those lucky or unlucky villagers, (Depends on how you see it, or if Naruto had a vendetta against said person) see him and are able to see his eyes, they swear that they were like ice. White and light blue mixed together.

Dropping the towel from his waist, Naruto pulled the stack of clothes sitting on the counter closer to him and slid his gray boxer shorts on, followed by his pants, socks, and shirt. Combing through his hair with a single hand, Naruto left the bathroom and went back to his room to get the Necronomicon.

Getting it he went down to his lab, it was on the other side of the compound and consisted of a metal table with a drain and what looked like shackles where the feet and arms would be. It looked like some evil hospital prop out of a horror movies torture scene. Little glass vials of liquid sat organized on a counter in some unknown fashion beside a neatly organized pile of razor sharp scalpels sitting on a metal tray.

_Master, not that I'm complaining but is this really a good idea, I mean what if someone notices he is missing._

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, he valued the living books opinions on things, "I know what you mean" he replied to seemingly nobody, "But we have been careful in who choose to take, murderers, rapists, the scum of this village, nobody will ever notice him missing, besides it's time I have a ninja in the ranks, and luckily for us Danzo trained the perfect ones for us."

_I see_ the book mumbled, while Naruto opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"The old war-hawk was a fool to hinder his ninja's growth, keeping them at jonin level, so that they could easily be taken out if need-be" Naruto continued, stopping at a certain page.

Soon the door to the room opened and a pair of dark figures walked into the room dragging something with them. They stepped into the light to reveal their true form: grey, rotting flesh, torn in places. One was missing an eye, and both seemed to have pure pain written on their faces. Zombies

Naruto grinned evilly, those two were his first ever zombies… well the first to come out right. They used to be a pair of drunks who decided to attack him one night and long story short, he killed them and turned them into his slaves.

"Put that on the table" he told them, pointing to the figure they carried.

They obeyed like the good little zombies they were and gave a moan before limping out of the room.

Naruto looked at the Root ANBU that he had tricked into trying to attack him by calling Danzo a 'one armed cock sucker,' and being the ever-loyal root that he was, he fell for it. Naruto had ran away with the ninja right behind him and soon led the guy into the forest near the Hokage Mountain. From there Naruto had proceeded to beat the shit out of the surprised ninja and summoned his zombie minions to take the unconscious man to the holding area where the ninja was sedated and had his equipment taken.

Walking up to the table Naruto took hold of the man's arms, moved them up over his head and shackled them there before taping the mans fingers together so no hand seals could be made. He did the same with his feet, and turned away to grab the metal tray of blades and placed them on a small stand near the table before getting a box of latex doctors gloves, also known to some as B.I.G. (Butt Inspection Gloves)

"Wake up" Naruto said waving a glowing had over the roots face. It was a trick made to wake a comrade up if he were to be knocked out during battle, but it had other uses as well.

The ninja's eyes snapped open, he tried to move but couldn't, "Where am I" came his emotionless voice.

"Why, your in my lab" Naruto told him darkly walking up to him.

"You, you demon, wait till Danzo-sama finds out about-" Naruto cut him off by stuffing a pair of gloves in his mouth.

"Oh shut up, he will never find out. Besides you have other things to worry about," Naruto told him grabbing another pair of gloves and pulling them on, before grabbing one of his shiny surgical scalpels.

"Oh and feel free to scream, no one will ever hear you" he told him, before he started cutting.

The root ANBU screamed for hours as Naruto started removing the unneeded organs in his body and removed two of his bottom ribs with no anesthetic. His life finally came to an end when Naruto started draining his body of all the blood and replaced it with embalming fluid to keep the body from decaying so much. After all he needed his first ninja zombie to last until he could be replaced with better ones.

----------X----------

Naruto stared at the broken body of what use to be a root ANBU, its chest was bare, showing the Y-shaped line of stitches closeting up his chest cavity. Blood pooled around the drain at the end of the table and was taken away somewhere.

Mentally calling one of his zombie minions, he waited for it to limp its way to him. He cursed the fact that he could only call for them and not give them an order.

"Tell me again, why I can't put runes on those two" he asked, huffing.

_Mostly because their so hard and time consuming, not to mention you punctured their brains once_

He scratched his head in confusion, "Really, when" he asked generally confused.

_Don't you remember how they died; you stabbed them with a 6-inch ice pick_

"Oh, but I stabbed them in the neck"

_You did but stabbed upward,_ The book deadpanned _it punctured threw his neck and the roof of his mouth _

"…"

The doors opened and one of said zombies stumbled in and moaned.

"Bring me the things you took off of him." He ordered, watching as the monster just moaned and left slamming his head into the door as he passed.

"It's so hard to kill and create good help," he moaned slapping his forehead.

_Your ancestors had the same problem_

----------X----------

_Remember master; there is no true incantation for this. The being your about to create is much stronger than a normal zombie, it will keep its speed, strength, and a lot of it's knowledge like; how to defend itself in a fight, basic strategies, and best of all in my opinion a better memory._

Naruto nodded to himself, a better memory would make almost anything better. Stretching his arms and cracking his neck, Naruto started to channel the dark power through his body, concentrating on his arms and hand that started to glow with unholy black light.

"Hear my words, O' great powers of darkness" he chanted, waving his arms to the side,

"Release onto me my enemies soul, and imprison them to my will" the glow started to cover the ANBUs body, which started to jerk and spasm.

"Now, awaken him onto the world of the living so that he may forevermore serve his master," Naruto thrust his palms toward the shaking man causing the black light to engulf him. Clenching his eyes he rubbed them and waited until the spots disappear from his vision before looking at his creation.

It had gotten up from the table and was now bowing on one knee, while keeping his head down.

Naruto smirked; soon all his plans would set into motion.

"Rise and except my mark, from now on you not be known as a member of Root, but the first of a new empire, welcome to the Sendo-a-mi" (Sendo and Necro both mean death. A-mi means army…Necro army, or Necromancer's army)

The zombie looked up at Naruto, he could see nothing but unwavering loyalty in the beast's eyes as it slowly stood, keeping its head bowed.

"Hold out your arm, palm up" he ordered to the shirtless beast who wordlessly complied as he took the bloody latex gloves off and dropped them on the table.

Taking hold of its wrist, Naruto concentrated his power into his fingertip, which made his pointed fingernail sharpen to about the same as a razorblade, and then proceeded to slice down the whole length of its forearm. Grinning when the cut started to turn black, he watched the gash quickly stitch itself back together as the black mark on his arm started to swirl around in a spiral and formed two kanji, Necro army.

"Now, put these on and then go patrol the compound," Naruto ordered, handing him the shirt, armor, sword, and mask that he had been wearing before being captured. When the zombie ninja took the bundle and started to put them on, Naruto turned and closed the Necronomicon.

_You see what I mean master, those type of zombies are a lot better compared to the other two buffoons_

He nodded in agreement, "Yea, I'm glad that all I had to do was remove his shirt and didn't have to fully undress him, if so I would rather dump him in the river and start over."

Turning to look at his leaving ninja zombie he felt his eye tingle and his smirk widened, he had advanced even farther into the most unsacred of arts and now his body was showing even more signs of it. At first just his skin had paled, then his hair, soon followed by his eyes, and over time they continued to lose their colors. But something that didn't happen, much to the excitement of the Necronomicon's sentient sprit, was the loss of emotions and humanity, something that only stronger necromancers were immune to.

Rubbing his eyes with his palm to make the tingling stop, he picked his book up and carried it under his arm towards his room.

_Master, I need to tell you something. When you reach a certain point in your training, I will be forced to stop helping you, the book will still be able to show you what you want and absorb other books, but instead of me doing it, it will all be at your leisure_

Naruto stopped and looked at the book, "What are you saying," he asked slowly.

_Master, you are quickly reaching the point to where you don't need me, I was created just in case their wasn't another Necromancer to teach an heir and you are truly the last of your kind, much like that irritating Uchiha that you see walking around like he's a god_

"But what if I don't want you to leave" Naruto asked, not wanting to lose the closest thing he had to a true friend.

_I'm sorry master; truly I am, even though I'm nothing more than part of a soul bonded to a book, teaching you was the funniest thing I've ever done… but it's not like that's going to happen vary soon, at the speed your learning I say that I will be around at least another year._

----------X----------

Sarutobi sat at his desk, ever since that day two years ago he had realized that what Naruto had said was right, not just about Naruto staying away from him but about him not doing anything. Minutes after Naruto left his office he realized just how low he had fallen. Over the years as him being the Hokage ever since the forth died, he was losing power and the council was gaining it. He was the Hokage, his word was supposed to be law, for both ninja and civilian. The civilian council was only there to advise him on what may be best for the civilian villagers and yet, they were ordering ninjas around like they were Kages. The ninja council, while not as bad only had one person that thought he could order the village ninja around Fugaku Uchiha, but as of two years ago, a week after Naruto stopped coming around, Sarutobi order his most loyal ANBU to assassinate Fugaku along with his clan. Later that day, Sasuke Uchiha came home from the academy to find his clan compound littered with the bodies of his clansmen. Not long after that he burst into his house, only to see his older brother, Itachi stab their mother and father, before being forced to watch the massacre over and over again under the Tsukuyomi.

Sarutobi sighed, that was the first act of regaining all the power he lost so that maybe he could make it up to Naruto one day and be forgiven. He hated that he lost Naruto's friendship; even his grandson konohamaru couldn't truly make him smile like Naruto did. He had been trying to watch over Naruto for the first 8 years and when Naruto stopped liking him and looking to him as a grandfather, it really hurt him.

----------X----------

_You know you really should work on a weapon to help channel your power_

"You know, I think your right… show me any pages that deal with making a weapon like that," Naruto said, watching as the page in front of him faded and showed some detailed drawings of different swords and staffs. Flipping the page he started to read about a weapon called a soul sword, a weapon that will change with the users soul. For example: if one had a strong dark soul, the blade would look evil and scary. It is the other way too, if one had a strong light soul, the sword would look angelic and radiate the feeling on peace.

Naruto grinned darkly, he had found his sword; now all he needed to do was find the martial needed to make this.

Looking at the list his eye quirked, he had all but one thing he needed to do this, blood from a giant snake. They had a few living in the forest of death, but like most things in there, when it's called Giant, they aren't fucking around.

Looking at the sketch only one thing came to mind

…_Oh_

"Damn"

----------X----------

So what do you'll think, after a long period of being inactive, I'm finally back. The idea of this story had been plaguing me for a while now and after reading a few on here, I've decided to try my hand at it.

I have quite a few ideas for this story and some things may change due to popular demand. So if there is anything you may like to see changed or added I will try to make it fit if it doesn't screw up the whole story.

You know this is the longest chapter I have written so far, now that I have some time on my hands, I can write more instead of only having around 1000 words to a chapter.

So anyway, tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2: Over Time

Naruto: The Last Necromancer

_Chapter 2: Over Time_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Necronomicon speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Forest of Death, late at night

Mitarashi Anko laid on a high branch in the middle of the forest, gazing up at the stars. She had just started working with the torture and interrogation unit a few months ago when she became a special jonin. At the age of 18 she had started working with Morino Ibiki, the chief interrogator and master of mental torture.

She sighed and stared up at the full moon, the villagers were really getting on her nerves. Just because she use to be Orochimaru's apprentice before he left and betrayed the village, they had started to call her names behind her back and even attacked her once. A couple of Chunin had gotten drunk and thought that she would be an easy lay but when she refused, they resorted to violence. Lets just say that her training with Orochimaru didn't go to waste and that the Chunin who had attacked her committed suicide later on for being less than men. (Snip- Snip)

She was forcibly brought out of her thoughts when a sudden *BOOM* and *CRACK* followed by another *BOOM* echoed throughout the forest. Bolting up, she quickly but silently made her way to investigate the noise.

----------X----------

Minutes earlier

Naruto chuckled darkly as he watched his two brain damaged zombies limp ahead of him. Now that he had a ninja zombie within his ranks that could accomplish things much faster, those two were nothing more than dead weight. (No pun intended)

He wore his dark Necromancer clothes tonight; they consisted of black cargo pants that were just the right size, snug at the waist, comfortable at the thigh, and baggy at the leg. A pair of ninja boots covered his tabi socks and was covered by his pants legs. (Ninja boots are sandals that covered the toes and went up his leg half way to the knee, some can have armor and are normally worn by the interrogators because they added to the 'scary, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't tell me what I want to know' look) He still had his tight tank top from that morning and still had the bloodstains on it, but now he had wore a shot sleeved fishnet shirt under it. Over all of that was a hooded trench coat that he kept open with wide sleeves. (Think of organization 13)

Beside him was his ninja zombie. It wore normal ANBU clothing but instead of the standard gray armor, it was painted black. Its mask had stayed the same except that it now had Naruto's crest engraved on the forehead. The crest was relatively new, Naruto had thought of it seeing as the old crests were lost to time, so using his imagination he came up with a new one. It used the spiral on his old jumpsuit but instead of white it was a silvery-black. Around the spiral were a ring with 4 long spikes and 4 shorter ones jutting out making it look like a black sun. Both the ninja zombie and the two 'normal' zombies had it tattooed onto the palm of their hands.

The other two in front of him were wearing that same clothing but now had a puffy vest that looked like similar to a Chunin's.

Walking further, he slowed down and stopped along with his ninja, letting the other two continue unaware. He grinned in anticipation as he sensed a huge presence moving towards the clearing his two zombies just entered. The presence he felt kept getting closer and closer until suddenly a humongous snake around 5 foot high shot out of a bush and leapt towards the pair.

Seeing this, Naruto started searching his pockets like he had all the time in the world. While Naruto was searching his pants, the snake played with the pair of zombies. Throwing them back and forth around the clearing, up in the air then slamming them back down on the ground. After a few seconds of playing with its food, the snake lunged forward once again and ate both of the zombies at the same time.

"Ah ha," Naruto exclaimed, pulling two pieces of paper out of his back pocket. Taking them, he sent some chakra into it and the results were instant. First smoke started to come out of its mouth, then its stomach started to glow making to jerk around and writhe in pain. Finally it exploded once, splitting it in half and sending the two halves across the clearing where one slammed into the tree, breaking it.

"Hmm," Naruto exclaimed, looking at one of the papers, "that wasn't exciting at all, I thought that there were two sets of exploding-"

*BOOM*

Naruto ducked, dodging a bloody snake tail that sailed over him and hit a tree with a wet *splat* before sliding down to the ground.

"-Notes… oh we'll, better late than never" he mumbled, shrugging to himself.

Walking over to the bloody tail, he reached into one of the side pockets on his pants and pulled out a case of five 3' inch test tubes with rubber tops. Grabbing one of the tubes, he uncorked it and picked up the tail before draining the blood into the tube.

Filling the tube up, he corked it and threw the tail to his ninja zombie's feet, "Eat," he told it simply, before sliding the tube back in the case and starting over.

Filling the last tube up, he slid the tube into the case and closed it before placing it back in his pocket.

"Put you mask back on" he spoke suddenly, "Seems like we have company"

The intelligent zombie obeyed and dropped the meat he had been gorging itself on before placing its mask back on silently, while Naruto lifted his hood and buttoned the first four buttons at the top, covering his face in shadows.

Turning around he motioned his minion to follow him, which it did and started walking. He was going to try and leave this place before the person he sensed got there, he didn't need any trouble now, his plans had yet to be fully set into motion.

Walking past a bush, he never noticed that both he and his minion had stepped in a puddle of blood.

----------X----------

Anko stared in shock as she saw the blood covered clearing. She nearly fainted seeing the remains of what use to be one of the last giant Gawa-meshi (Half summon) snakes. They were the rarest, most violent snakes in the world, said to have been bred from a large summon snake, and the extinct Kyojin snake. (Kyojin-Giant) She personally never seen one until now but knew they were the reason that the forest was called 'The forbidden forest' and her personal favorite, 'the forest of death'. She also knew that this was probably the only one for miles, seeing as a single Gawa-meshi could have a territory for up to 7 miles wide, a little fact that she learned while under the tutelage of Orochimaru.

But the fact that someone else was in the 'forbidden' forest besides her was cause for concern. The old man had allowed her to have free clearance in there and would tell her if someone else would go there, seeing as the villagers disliked her, he had decided to like her have her own little getaway from the villagers and their ignorance.

Still in shock she used the body flicker technique to go tell the Hokage of this.

----------X----------

Naruto walked through the forest that grew under the Hokage monument towards the secret entrance to his compound (Evil lair), which was hidden door that led to a set of stairs. After going down the stairs he went to his workshop where the Necronomicon was sitting still on the page that showed the soul sword.

His work shop had taken awhile to build and put together, after all, he couldn't just use a spell to make some of the equipment there, so he had to resort to buying it or if it was harder to get, steal it. The room was a moderate size; one of the walls had a long counter with a bunch of science lab supplies like chemicals, burners, test tubes, and so on. The other side or the room had a bookshelf that was filled with scrolls dealing with many different subjects. For some reason the Necronomicon couldn't absorb scrolls. The next wall had a desk with paintbrushes and etching knives that he used to write runes or seals along with a vice to hold what he worked on still.

The final wall had a table pushed against it that he used to work on larger things like his soul sword.

Sitting on the table was one of those cheap and easy to make ninja swords, some strange gray rocks with red and gold veins, a few tubes filled with white power, 3 bars of some mythical metal that was a golden-colored bronze alloy called Orichalcum, and various little stones like rubies and sapphires.

Adding the blood filled tubes, he went back to the book and started preparing for the ritual. The Necronomicon stayed silent the whole time, he had to do this by himself, something about the books power interfering with the ritual.

First he started off by grabbing a knife from the desk and cut his palm, before letting it drip into a glass container. After the glass was half full, he clinched his bloody palm and channeled his necrotic power into his palm, letting the wound quickly seal up, not even leaving a scar. Next he took one of his seal brushes and dipped it into the blood before proceeding to write a runic circle in the middle of the floor and various others into the cheap sword.

----------X----------

Sarutobi sighed, he had just heard from Anko that someone had made it into the forbidden forest and killed a Gawa-meshi snake, probably the last one for miles. The most disturbing part was that who ever did seemed to get in without being seen by any of the patrols that roamed the outskirts of the forest. Then their was the fact that the investigator ninjas had found the remains of two missing civilians who had disappeared around a year ago who inside what was left of the snake… well they found pieces of the civilians. From the report he gotten they were wearing a vest filled with explosive notes and faced the snake for some reason, one only two people that knew for sure were whoever the pair of bloody footprints belonged to, but it wasn't like they were going to come and confess that they were there

Picking up another paper his eyes widened, it was a report from the head medical ninja with 'URGENT' stamped in bright red. Opening it he found it to be about the two civilians that were found in the snake. Seeing a piece of paper with his name on it, he grabbed it and read it.

It read,

_Hokage-sama,_

_You need to know about this, I was called by one of my subordinates to come and help him with the autopsy of the two civilians and I am dumbfounded as to what I've seen. When I arrived, the pair had been prepped and ready but it seemed that someone else had already did it in the past. Upon reopening the stitches I was surprised to see that they both are missing vital organs and where they use to be seems to have scared over years ago. Then I used a jutsu to see how long ago they died to put on the report and it showed that they both died around a year ago due to brain hemorrhaging I've redone the jutsu five times and came up with the same thing every time, how could that be possible, Hokage-sama._

_I've sent you these in hopes that you can make some sense of this because I'm lost; this defies every medical law that I can think of. I wish you luck, Hokage-sama._

_Eisei Kangohei, Head of Konoha Hospital_

Shocked at the letter he scrambled to look through the reports, this seemed eerily similar to Orochimaru and the experiments he had done before. Looking through the photos of the body parts one thing squashed the thoughts of this being Orochimaru's work, it was a tattoo, a black sun with a spiral in the middle, not a snake.

Thoughts of what the mark could mean fill his mind.

----------X----------

"AHH," Naruto yelled, using his arms to block out the bright light, he had finished the ritual and now he was waiting for his weapon to take form. After the light receded, Naruto moved his arms and looked to where his weapon should be.

"What in the hell" he whispered to himself.

In front of him wasn't a sword, a spear, a staff, not even a knife. Floating, around head level was a small black orb with a red spiral in the middle, just big enough to fit perfectly in his hand. Walking forward, Naruto reached out cautiously to grab it. Gripping it, he gasped and fell to his knees.

"What's happening," He managed to gasp out, holding his wrist.

_I don't know master, normally it would be a sword or staff but…_

Naruto tuned it out, looking at his palm he gritted his teeth in pain. The black orb was slowly sinking into his palm, it wasn't breaking the skin but it felt like he had stuck his hand into a thing of acid. After what felt like hours of antagonizing pain, the orb had finally disappeared into his hand leaving only a black swirl where the orb had been.

_Master it would seem that we had made a mistake. Instead of making a soul sword, we have made something else_.

Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean, I did everything just like I was suppose to"

_We probably made a mistake and from the looks of it, only made a minor mistake. It was probably the snake's blood, seeing as we had all the other stuff we needed._

"That snake was huge, I have not doubt that it was a Kyojin snake." He replied, looking at the mark.

_Well it's safe to say that the snake had Kyojin blood in it, but wasn't full blooded, it was probably a Gawa-meshi_

While the book explained what a half summon snake was and how it differs from other snakes, Naruto picked it up and left the room, "that's nice and all but I would like to know how this is going to effect me,"

_Oh… yea, sorry master, anyway since we used half summon blood, I suspect that the mark on you hand is a summon tattoo._

"So instead of a weapon, I now have a summon animal," Naruto says, slowly, thinking of what it could be,

_Nope, not a summon animal,_ it told him dashing his hopes,

Feeling slightly annoyed Naruto stepped into the compounds sitting room and sat down, the room wasn't fancy or anything; it had hardwood floors, a couch sitting against the wall, a loveseat on the other, a coffee table in-between them, a moderate sized stereo with surround sound, and lastly a nearly empty bureau with shelves on the top.

Dropping the book on the table, he got a small 'Ohf' out of it, "Get to the point, I hate it when you get into that little 'I know something you don't' thing" he told it, with his eye twitching, before sitting down on the middle of the couch.

_Ah sorry, But like I said, not a summon animal but a summon weapon,_

"Summon… weapon?" Naruto questioned, looking at the mark again.

_Well more of a half summon weapon because it wont dispel after a few good hits, and since you used blood that was half pure, it will be like a half summon, half soul sword… I wonder if you can manipulate the type and look of the weapon itself. I mean some stronger necromancers were able to make some changes at will_

"How do I summon it" Naruto cut in, stopping the book from continuing its rant

The book was silent of a second. _Ah… _

Naruto waited, listening to the mumblings of the book while studying the mark on his hand, it was ironic that it was in the shape of a spiral, almost like his new family crest.

_Here it is…_

Naruto stopped staring at his hand and sat up straighter.

_It says, that to use a summon tattoo, all you have to do is channel your power through the mark…_

"…" Naruto stayed silent, feeling foolish.

… _I can't believe it's that easy_

Nodding, Naruto said, "Me either"

Leaving the sitting room, Naruto made his way to his training room, it was a traditional Japanese style. Training dummies lined the sidewall for target practice, three training posts lined the opposite wall, and reed mats covered the floor. The back of the room was his personal favorite; it had a moving, wooden training golem with multiple skill levels and could easily be put back together if destroyed.

Walking up to the golem, he started to channel his 'magic' through the mark on his hand causing it to glow an unholy reddish-black. Then in a small puff of smoke, a sheath-less katana appeared in his hand. After examining the blade he gave it a few test swings and settled into a comfortable stance that wasn't awkward.

"Amazing" Naruto gawked, "It's like I've used this before"

_I see you've discovered what makes the soul sword special, since it is modeled off your soul, you'll instantly know how to use it like a master. But seeing as it is only a half instead of a true soul sword, you'll only feel familiar with it._

"Interesting" Naruto muttered, "Lets see how 'Familiar' I am with it"

Grinning evilly, Naruto waved his unoccupied hand towards the unmoving golem, sending a wave of black magic at it, which flew into its chest. The wooden golem jerked forward and slowly stood while picking up a dulled training katana. The wooden golem lurched forward and swung its sword towards Naruto's head, only for it to be knocked to the side by Naruto's sword. Jumping foreword, Naruto ducked under another swipe from the golem and attacked with an uppercut slash that instantly cut the golem in half.

"Well that was quick, lets make it a little harder," he said to the broken golem, as he sent another, larger wave of magic into the golem, which mended back together, without so much as a scar.

Naruto spent quite awhile in there, practicing his with his sword, after the first hour he learned that he could in fact change his sword by concentrating on how you want it to look, by the time he was finished it's blade was black and around three feet long with a one foot black and red handle. (Think Ichigo's Bankai sword)

Cutting off the golems head for the fifth time, Naruto's stomach rumbled. Dispelling his sword, he rubbed his gut and shot off towards the hidden entrance of his compound/evil lair in a black blur. He was hungry and had a craving for Dango; nothing was going to stop him from getting some not even the sliding paper and wood door that he just ran straight through.

The Necronomicon gave its version of a sigh, all previous necromancers had a unsavory quirk about them, some smoked, some drank, some had a blood fetish, hell even one had a thing about feet, but never had it seen one who had a food addition as strong as Naruto's… worst part was, Naruto had forgotten to grab him and bring him along. Now he had nobody to talk to.

_Ah screw it, I'm going to sleep,_ the books spirit thought.

----------X----------  
I am going to change the pairing i just clicked something, but if you liked it please say something or send a review with a pairing

I just beat Resident evil 5 and I have to say, Wesker is the coolest, most badassed motherfucker in the whole game. I'm thinking of writing a crossover with a Wesker-like Naruto… technically I'm already working on it as a side project but unless I get some more ideas from you all about this story it will be come my main story.

Also if this chapter seems jumpy or sketchy, i apologize but Resident Evil 5 had/has me in its grasp

Anyway, think you to those who sent their opinions of my story.


End file.
